


Blake & Cam

by csichick_2



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: Hunter hasn't let many people in, but there are two that are more important that the rest.





	Blake & Cam

Hunter's always been a bit of a loner, so there aren't many people he's let in. His family, Sensei Omino and Leanne, his fellow Rangers, and Sensei Watanabe. In twenty-one years, he's let in exactly ten people. While they're all important to him in their own way, there's two that are more important than the rest.

The first is Blake. His little brother. They've been through so much together. So much more than anyone their age should have experienced. There's nothing he wouldn't do to protect Blake - to keep him safe. After their parents died, Hunter assumed there would never be anyone in his life more important to him than his brother.

But then Cam happened. At first he couldn't stand him - he couldn't help but feel that Cam was judging him. And who was he to do that? He wasn't even a ninja - and his father ran the school.

Things changed when Cam travelled back in time to save them all. It wasn't because he was also now a Ranger, though Hunter would admit that he looked damn good morphed. It was because there were so many ways that things could have gone wrong - so many ways he could have ended up stuck in the past - but he went anyway. Hunter doesn't think that he could ever been that selfless.

It took awhile for Hunter to convince Cam that his interest was genuine. And even longer for them to get to where they are now. At their wedding - Hunter with his brother on one side and his husband on the other. The two most important people in his life - and he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
